The Tales of Avatar
by verygoodwriter 27
Summary: A collection of various short stories that delve into the many characters of Avatar: the Last Airbender. These accounts feature intricate emotions, somber experience, along with adventurous fun! All stories take place before, during, or after the events that occur during the series.
1. Before the Comet

**Before the Comet**

 **A bit after the episode 'The Old Masters' from season Three. Katara and Zuko are on Appa riding to the Fire Nation Capital to stop Azula.**

* * *

For all of the crazy and pivotal events going on in such a short amount of time the night was surprisingly peaceful.

Katara had just woken up from a quick nap, she'd need all her strength to defeat Azula once and for all. She looked over and saw Zuko sitting on the other side of Appa's saddle. He seemed deep in thought but still calm.

Zuko noticed Katara looking over at him, "Rise and shine." He said.

"It's not even morning Zuko." Katara replied. There was silence for a few moments "Do you think Aang is ok? I get so worried."

"He's, the avatar Katara, he'll be just fine." Zuko responded

This didn't seem to help Katara, "I know, but will he be ok when he faces your father? That's what I'm really worried about."

"Aang picked up fire bending faster than anyone I've ever seen before; he's a great and powerful bender." He paused "My father is powerful, but Aang can beat him."

Katara thought about Zuko's words, they were reassuring. She thought about Aang and how he had matured so much so quickly over the few short months that they'd known each other. From battling volcanoes to defeating armadas, Katara remembered all of the marvelous and amazing things that he had done. She had been with him every step of the way of his training. She had witnessed him master the three elements foreign to him. Katara was with him at his greatest victories, and his most crippling defeats. She knew Aang. And she knew that he would come out on top and restore balance to the four nations.

"You should get some sleep Zuko," Katara suggested "I think you're going to need it."

And with that Zuko nodded and laid his head back and drifted off, while Katara gazed up at the stars, ready and determined.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Let me know what you think! All of these chapters are going to be unique, so feel free to browse around to find a story you like ! Also, if you have any suggestions or ideas that you'd like to see come to life let me know and I'll see what I can do, I'll be sure to mention your name :)**


	2. The Dragon of the West

**The Dragon of the West**

 **Before the events of Avatar: the Last Airbender. A story of Iroh during the siege of Ba Sing Se when he finds out a tragic truth.**

* * *

"Our progress into the Earth Kingdom Capital is going well, general Iroh" The captain reported "Ever since we've breached the outer wall their defenses have increased drastically, but our companies are slowly but surely advancing. We are starting to set up our camps inside of the wall, and even though there are occasional ambushes they are holding up quite well. We have a heavy invasion force that should be arriving here within a few weeks which will expedite the siege. At this rate we should be at the inner wall within five weeks' time. Soon this war will be over, and the fire nation will be victorious."

"Thank you for your report, Captain." General Iroh said. He was sitting in his command tent with all of his highest ranking officers forming a circle with Iroh at the head. They were having their weekly debriefing and planning council. The meeting had been going on for a while and they were just wrapping up. The siege of Ba Sing Se had been going on for over two and a half months. Every now and then the soldiers would start to lose morale, but Iroh would rally his men and make great strides as they fought their way closer to the heart of the earth kingdom.

"What do you have to report, colonel?" Iroh asked as he picked up his warm cup of Jasmine tea.

"Thank you General, our armored tanks are starting to file through the outer wall, they are giving us a large combat advantage and at the same time crushing the spirit of the defending earth benders, and at night we raid and burn what we can to demoralize them. As we speak our teams are out on the offensive. For the Earth Kingdom capital things could be going a lot worse. If you ask me general, the hardest part so far was getting through the wall." Short chuckles scattered the room. The colonel continued "In terms of our army, we are beginning to overflow on injured soldiers and are running out of tent space. However we have plenty of food and supplies to sustain the wounded and our invasion force for quite some time. That is all from me."

Iroh gave a nod of appreciation and respect to the officer as he put his tea down. "Make sure that we have more than enough space for our wounded should anything happen. I want three extra med tents set up as soon as possible. Keep on doing what you have been doing and we will be victorious. Remember gentlemen, the future of the fire nation rests on this siege, you are all dismissed, thank you."

Everyone slowly arose, bowed, and made their way out of the tent until it was just General Iroh. He looked at the portrait of his family hanging up towards the back of the tent and walked over to his desk. He began to read military reports about battles and skirmishes that were going on from inside of the wall, trying to detect chinks in the Earth Kingdom's armies.

A few reports later a foot soldier entered the tent. His face was very solemn, his uniform was covered with dirt, his skin covered with bruises. General Iroh looked up and rose from his seat.

"Are you okay soldier?" Iroh asked with sympathy "What is wrong?"

"Sir," The young man paused. "Your son. He's been killed in combat. I'm so sorry General. We did everything we could. They attacked us from behind. We didn't even see it coming." The warrior was as respectful as he could possibly be.

Iroh looked down at the ground. "It will be ok," the general reassured him. "Report to the med tent, go and make sure you are alright."

The soldier bowed and exited the tent. Iroh went back to his desk, looked at his family portrait and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

 **This is what I imagined how Iroh found out about Lu Ten's death, very sad and sudden. I have a boatload of other short stories in the queue! They vary from romance to the characters feeling's during the series to just goofy fun! Stay tuned for more, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Sokka's Space Sword

**Sokka's Space Sword**

 **A couple years after the defeat of Fire lord Ozai, Sokka enters a small earth kingdom port city to purchase some supplies.**

* * *

If there was one thing Sokka missed the most about the good old days, it was being able to fly anywhere, anytime on Appa. Team Avatar had split up for the time being, all of them doing their own things in the world. They would all get together every now and then, but the journeys and memories they all shared when they were younger were some of the greatest times of Sokka's life.

Aang and Katara were traveling back and forth between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation resolving any quarrels and conflicts between the two. Toph was back with her parents; their relationship had increased greatly over the past few years. And Zuko was the Fire Lord, doing his best to make up for the war that his great grandfather started.

The only great thing was that he was with Suki.

The past couple months they had been sailing around the world, along with other Kyoshi warriors and members of the southern water tribe. Since the war ended the need for fighters and soldiers was greatly diminished. So instead of protecting the world from nothing, Sokka reasoned that they might as well explore it some more.

They arrived at a port city near the western shores of the earth kingdom continent during the afternoon. The group eagerly got off the water tribe boat and headed into town. Sokka and Suki were the last two to get off.

"I miss Appa!" Sokka exclaimed. He stretched out his back and walked down the boardwalk.

Suki gave him a pat on the shoulder smiling back a laugh. "It's not the end of the world Sokka! We're going to see everyone real soon remember?"

"Yeah you're right." Sokka replied "So what do we have to get at the market again? I forgot."

Suki laughed "What would you do without me! We agreed that we'd go around and try to pick up on any news or gossip and get a couple food items, Ty Lee and the other warriors are getting some supplies and your friends are going to get the bulk of the food."

Sokka nodded. The two lovers strolled into town holding hands, looking at all the shops. Sokka would get distracted and drag Suki to everything he thought was cool or intriguing. They also made some small talk with the merchants while they window shopped. This went on for a good fifteen minutes.

"This place is so cool! They have, like everything here!" Sokka said as he held a small sculpture of a badger mole. Suki looked somewhat amused, but grabbed Sokka's hand and started leading him to the food quarter of the city.

They had gone a few stalls when Sokka stopped abruptly. "Suki, look what they have."

"Come on silly we already wasted our time with that sculpture place." She responded.

"No seriously look" He persisted.

Suki turned her head and saw just an average everyday shop. There was a wide assortment of all types of knick knacks, from scrolls to jewelry. She scanned the shop and her eyes fixed on a sword. A black sword.

"Is that-" She asked stunned.

"It has to be!" Sokka shouted. He was jumping up and down, screaming for joy like a little kid. Suki joined him and they jumped around together. Many villagers gave the two a weird look, but they couldn't care less right now.

They confidentially walked up to the small shop located on the corner of two busy streets. The owner was an old man with long hair and facial hair. He was heavyset and had a slightly noticeable hunch with a permanent scowl that rested on his face. He stood behind the counter and looked annoyed when the two young adults approached him. Sokka's weapon was displayed on one of the shelves.

"Excuse me sir!" Sokka asked "Where did you find that sword?" Sokka pointed to his space sword that he had made himself undercover in the fire nation all those years ago.

"I found it." The merchant scoffed looking down at Sokka.

"Um, you probably won't believe me, but that's my sword. I made it years ago and lost it in battle. Actually I used it to cut this walkway thingy so this fire bender couldn't toast me. It was actually really cool now that I think about it. You must have found it near all those pillars of rocks! Can I please have it back?"

The merchant looked and Sokka and looked back at Suki and back to Sokka. Their eyes were as wide as the moon. "No."

"Thank you so mu-. What?" A hurt Sokka asked.

"I've heard it a thousand times kid, but I ain't no fool. But uh, my mind could change for, let's say, 400 gold pieces." He sneered.

"Forget it." Sokka murmured as he walked away. A confused Suki followed him. They rounded the corner. Once they were out of sight and earshot of the merchant Sokka turned to Suki and grabbed her shoulders. "I never thought I'd say this, but food is going to have to wait." Suki looked into Sokka's eyes and she knew instantly that he was thinking of a way to get his sword back.

"Ok here's the plan," He began "I want you to create a diversion, go to the back of the shop and start banging on the walls and just be loud and obnoxious. When he comes to see what's going on I'll come in and take my sword."

Suki nodded and nonchalantly walked over to the back of the store. Sokka moved into to position, out of the merchant's sight. A few moments passed and there was a large commotion going on at the back of the shop. The merchant looked around located the source of the sound. He grunted and headed off to see what was the matter. _This is it._ Sokka thought. He briskly walked to the shop, grabbed his sword and kept on walking without breaking stride. He quickly turned the corner and speed walk away from the shop as fast as he could without running. Sokka was grinning ear to ear.

He stopped to look around when he was practically on the other side of the town. A figure was approaching him rather quickly; he couldn't make out who it was. "Hey! This is mine! Don't try to take it from me!"

"I know it is, Sokka!" Suki answered playfully.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed. He ran up and gave her the biggest hug he'd ever given. "You're the best girlfriend ever!" Sokka was picking her up and swinging her around and around. They both celebrated together and were ecstatic that such good fortune had come their way. After a couple minutes of rejoicing and recounting old experiences with Sokka's weapon they started to walk back to the ship.

They were almost there when Suki remembered, "Wait we have to get some food!"

Sokka shrugged it off, he was more than content with what he had. "Who cares about food?" He smirked "I've got my space sword."

* * *

 **This was a fun one to do and I love writing these little stories! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read them :) There is still plenty more to come! So follow this story if you want to be updated when I post a new chapter, thanks!**


	4. The Followers

**The Followers**

 **After the episode 'The Chase' from season 2. Azula is away talking with the tank train driver, while Mai and Ty-Lee are out recovering from their battle with Katara and Sokka.**

"That sucked." Mai said without emotion to Ty Lee.

They had come so close to capturing and defeating those water tribe siblings, until that fur ball came and blasted them down the river. And even with the occasional naps while their tank train was chasing the Avatar and his friends, Mai was still tired. But it was all over for the time being.

It was mid-day, the day after their targets escaped. Their armored locomotive was parked near a river. Green trees and bushes surrounded the area. Azula had been off communicating and planning with the drivers leaving Mai and Ty Lee to lounge around and wait for Azula's next orders. Mai was sitting on some flat rocks with her hands propping her head up, while Ty Lee was hanging from a tree branch using her legs not far off.

"It wasn't too bad, Mai," Ty Lee responded "I mean, yeah the river wasn't too good for my hair but it could have been a lot worse! At least that earth bender wasn't there." Mai didn't respond. Ty Lee's words didn't seem to help her so she front flipped off the tree branch and came and sat next to her childhood friend.

The two girls in the forest were quiet for a bit until Mai broke the silence, "They're starting to learn our fighting styles, pretty soon they'll know what we're going to do before we even do them." She sighed.

"I know what you're saying, that water bender girl was dodging all of my jabs." She paused and thought for a second, "Her brother is super cute though! But we have Azula, she's so smart and powerful. We'll be just fine." Ty Lee gave a big smile which had no effect on her friend.

Mai looked over at her friend, "What do you think of all this?" she asked Ty Lee. She gave a quizzical look back at Mai and responded. "All of this as in what we're doing? I think it's great! We're all back together again just like old times helping our friend. We get to go to cool places and all of those fire nation soldiers treat us like royalty!"

"Yeah that's true," Mai responded "and it keeps me from being bored." She added.

Ty Lee had gotten up from sitting on the rocks and was walking around on her hands easily entertaining herself. Her eyes widened after a while of this. "Oh I heard Azula say she ran into Zuko while we were split up! The two of them fought each other and the Avatar! From what she said things got pretty crazy." At the mention of Zuko Mai suddenly perked up and eagerly waited for Ty Lee to ramble on. "They were in this abandoned town and they had this huge battle with everyone."

"Well what happened?" asked Mai.

"From what she told me it was really wild. Things were going good for Azula but then all of the Avatar's friends showed up. Even Zuko and his uncle teamed up against her. They were starting to push her back and she got cornered. Azula's so smart though and she found a way out." Ty Lee smiled and plopped down from her handstand and landed gracefully on her back and began looking at the clouds.

"How'd she end up escaping?" Mai was intrigued, not everyone could survive and attack from all for elements at once, let alone escape.

"She said something along the lines of 'took care of that traitor'. I dunno. She didn't really go into detail about it though. Just that she had to get out of there."

Mai thought about all the details about what Ty Lee had told her. She imagined all that had happened in her head. _What does took care of that traitor mean?_ There were only two 'traitors' in the whole conflict; Zuko and Iroh. She thought of either of those two being attacked by Azula. She reasoned that Iroh must have been hit with Azula's bending somehow. She felt sick inside. She started to remember her experiences with Azula's uncle when she was younger. He had always been kind and wise to her. _How could you kill your own uncle?_ She thought. From what she knew about him, he wasn't at all a bad guy. She looked down at the ground.

"I think that traitor Azula was referring to was her uncle." Mai concluded to Ty Lee. She furrowed her eyebrows. "No, Azula wouldn't do that." Ty Lee protested.

"Who else would it be? Zuko? That would be even worse! I'm starting to think Azula is… different since the last time we saw her. She more mature and powerful, of course, but there's something else and I can't put my finger on it." Mai was reasoning to herself along with Ty Lee as she was talking. Ty Lee soaked up Mai's words and started contemplating their meaning. She looked a bit troubled.

"But Azula's going be Azula, Mai," Ty Lee stated " She's always been fierce, that's why she's gotten so far."

"Who's gotten so far?" Azula asked as she approached them from the parked tank train.

Ty Lee was completely thrown off guard and thought desperately and frantically for an alibi. "Oh, uh, that one girl that we went to school with when we were younger. Super long black hair, some freckles. I heard she landed the perfect job as a teacher or something."

"Oh yes. I never could stand that one." Azula said while inspecting her fingernails. She looked at her friends. "Well, I hope you ladies don't mind some action, we're heading off to Ba Sing Se."

"Finally." Mai responded as the three started walking back to their metal tank train.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think! There's more on the way soon :)**


	5. The Quiet Night

**The Quiet Night**

 **Sometime after season 2 'Bitter Work' and before 'The Library' Sokka stays up later than the others one night**.

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet night out. Crickets could be heard chirping, there was a steady breeze and the weather was perfect. The clear, starry sky shown down on the members of team Avatar. They had set up camp at the bottom of a cliff. Dense trees surrounded the clearing. A modest fire faintly illuminated Sokkas face as he stared into the makeshift hearth. Everyone was winding down getting ready for bed after a very busy day. Aang was slowly starting to pick up earthbending from his lessons with Toph. And with Kataras waterbending training as well, the three were usually exhausted by the end of the day.

While they were working hard helping the Avatar fulfill his destiny, Sokka was left to take care of the camp and gather food and supplies. Fortunately he didn't hate it too much and it kept him occupied. He had had a couple bad incidents with his small excursions, namely getting trapped inside a crack in the earth while hunting, but nothing detrimental ever happened to him.

The group was gradually making their way to Ba Sing Se, flying for about a day and then stopping for a couple nights to train and restock. Everyone was pretty content. It was nice for them not being in danger, attacked, or chased by anyone. They were all getting a breather from the action.

"Sokka make sure to put that fire out before you go to bed." Katara said as she curled up into her sleeping bag. Aang went into his sleeping bag adjacent to kataras. Toph earthbended herself a rock tent close by to the sleeping bags and Appa laid down at the heads of the tired benders. The three made some small talk, a couple chuckles were exchanged and pretty soon it was quiet.

After sitting around the fire for a while Sokka got up and covered the fire with dirt, then sat back down on his log. It was completely dark out except the stars. And the full, bright moon. He wistfully gazed up at the moon and thought of Princess Yue. Though he hadn't shown it to the others, he missed her and he felt guilt for what happened to her. He blamed himself for her death. _But_ _she's not dead, she's right there. I'm looking at her right now_ he reminded himself, though it didn't seem to help. This wasn't the first time he'd stayed up looking at the full moon.

He started to reminisce about their short lived, little adventures they had together up at the North Pole. Walks around the city, playful rides on Appa, telling each other the stories of their lives.

"Sokka what are you doing?" Princess Yue laughed. They were back at the North Pole before the armada's arrival. The two were walking in the busy city square during midday. Kids were running around playing, older men were conversing and laughing, and the gentle flow of water could be heard around the plaza. Sokka was throwing his boomerang as far as he could and acting like he lost it, until it would come back into his hands and he'd playfully act surprised. He did this a few more times.

" I keep on loosing my boomerang and just when I think I've lost it for good it comes back!" He was completely teasing her. Yue gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "You're so cheesey." She smiled.

And then it was quiet. Silent. Sokka was back somewhere in the middle of the earth kingdom without Yue. He looked up at the full moon again. He knew he couldn't have been with her, but there was always that _what if_ that was stuck there in the back of his mind. _She could be here right now_ he thought, that was, if he had done what he had promised and kept the Chiefs daughter safe.

This inner contemplation went on for quite some time. Sokka got up from his log, dragged himself to his sleeping bag and laid down inside of it. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes for the night was the full moon, princess Yue.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have some Aang x Katara stories coming up along with many other stories! Let me know what you guys think of these :)**


	6. The Fortuneteller

**During the episode 'The Fortuneteller' Katara realizes her fortune and briefly thinks about her relationship with Aang.**

* * *

The lava was getting closer to the village, pretty soon it would overflow and destroy it. Katara and Sokka began running away once they realized that their efforts were futile. They looked back and saw that Aang hadn't moved. Rocks were falling from the sky, lava was exploding everywhere. They watched in awe as Aang ran up and began air bending the molten rock, using one powerful breath to turn the lava into obsidian.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka said astonished.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Katara focused her attention from Aang to her brother.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." Sokka casually replied.

Katara's eyes widened as she connected Aunt Wu's fortune to what her brother had just said. "I suppose he is." She gazed up at Aang as he stood at the base of the mountain. Katara looked at him with glowing eyes, sure he was just a kid, and they hadn't known each other for too long; but the gears started to turn in her mind. Marriage, family, a future with Aang? There was no doubt he was a powerful bender. Up until now it had never crossed her mind that she could like Aang or Aang could like her. She remembered just a few days ago how Aang had given her a beautiful flower necklace to make up for her mothers necklace that she had lost. _Maybe he does like me._ Katara thought. A smile crept on her face as she watched Aang walk over to them from the now stone lava. Katara ran up to him and gave him a big hug. A surprised Aang hugged her back, quite awkwardly.

"You did it, Aang! You were so amazing!" She stopped hugging him and looked Aang in the eyes. He was grinning ear to ear, his face was as red as the lava from the volcano.

"All in a day's work for the Avatar." He managed to get out.

"That was just so awesome of you!" She gave Aang a warm smile. Sokka came up and gave him a pat on the back.

"Come on you two, I have a fortune teller to prove wrong." Sokka eagerly said as he put his arms around Katara and Aang, guiding them to the village.

* * *

 **This one was fun to do! Snow Universe gave me the idea and I think it turned out great! Cute and short :) I might make this one into multiple parts, we'll see. If you guys want to see a specific scenario let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Defeat

**Directly after the season 2 finale, Katara laments for Aang's near death and blames herself.**

* * *

"The Earth Kingdom, has fallen." The earth king proclaimed in a somber tone as he looked down in defeat. Sokka and Toph who were sitting next to him didn't reply, their body language said it all. Katara had sat Aang down next to her where she could steer Appa. She had used her healing powers with the Spirit Oasis water just seconds before to save Aang and bring him back to life. That was the only good outcome of all of this, the Avatar was still alive; barely, but alive nonetheless.

Katara was bruised, beat up, burned, exhausted, defeated. She had lost. They all had. And they had come so close to victory just to have it taken away. Fortunately they were all together, but even that didn't seem to lighten up their spirits. She looked down at Aang, he was unconscious laying against her with shallow breaths. Her eyes welled up. She could have stopped this, she could have stopped Azula from using her lightning. She was distracted and she wasn't paying attention, and she let it happen.

It was all just too much to take in.

She hugged Aang close to her, as tight as she could. She tried to calm herself and do a play by play of all the events that happened. She was talking with Zuko. She thought he had changed. Aang came. They tried to leave. Azula came. Zuko came. They attacked us. Aang fought, I fought. We were getting overwhelmed. Aang went into the Avatar State. Azula zapped him out of the air. There was no where to go. Iroh came and held them off. I got Aang out of there.

Katara played these events over and over in her head, scrutinizing herself for every mistake she made, no matter how small it was. A million _what ifs_ came to her mind. She should have known those weren't the real Kyoshi warriors, she could have fought better in the emerald cave, that fight alone she made so many wrong moves. She could have done so much more to have protected Aang. _Maybe if I was better_ She looked down at the young Avatar in her arms, her teammate, her bestfriend.

"I let you down." Was all she said as the great city of Ba Sing Se slipped away from sight.

* * *

 **Here's another short one :) Let me know what you think!**


End file.
